Conventionally, most wireless remote control devices require the users to pre-configure the wireless remote control device to work in the mode of transmission rate of 1 Megabit per second (Mbps) or 2 Mbps. If the user wants to switch the transmission rate, the user needs to stop the transmission, and manually switch the transmission rate. With the growing demands for the wireless remote control device to transmit image signals, the conventional transmission rate cannot meet the requirements. The wireless remote control device may need higher transmission rates, such as 4 Mbps or even 6 Mbps. Due to the conflict between transmission rate and sensitivity, the higher the transmission rate, the lower the sensitivity. The conventional high-end wireless remote control device (such as civil Unmanned Aerial Vehicle, or UAV) requires a transmission rate of 1 Mbps for transmitting control signals, and using the transmission rate of 4 Mbps or 6 Mbps (clearer image signal) for transmitting the image signal. It is impossible to manually switch the transmission rate for such equipment. Therefore it is desirable to devise a method and device that can solve the above problems.